Meu nome? Draco Malfoy, prazer
by pattinson.gomes
Summary: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter... Muito de vocês sabem o resto da história, certo?
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic**: Meu nome? Draco Malfoy, prazer.

**Autora:**

**Beta:** hmm... Ok, não tem.

**Summary: **Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter... Muito de vocês sabem o resto da história, certo?

**Desclaimer**: Draco, Harry, Slash...

**-HD-**

Eu, por incrível que pareça, estava muito igual a um trouxa. Sim, eu ainda os odeio, e só de saber que eu estou agindo como um já é repugnante. Mas, quando se perde os pais, vira um homem, tem uma casa própria, e está permanentemente banido do mundo bruxo, não te resta outra saída. Ainda era difícil, mas suportável.  
Já eram incontáveis as vezes que eu havia me esquecido de pagar a conta de luz, de me queimar naquela coisa que eles chamam de fogão, de esquecer a TV ligada na sala, esquecer de molhar as plantas... Enfim! Era cansativo e ridículo.  
E eu era quase que obrigado a ser simpáticos com os meus vizinhos, já que eles me paparicavam tanto. Simpático? Isso é demais para uma pessoa só. Simpatia é uma educação que eu realmente descartei durante 20 anos; mas parecia que aqui era diferente.

Nesse exato momento eu estou botando comida para um peixe. Um _peixe! _Não, eu não comprei ele. Eu ganhei no trabalho. Meu Deus, quem ganha um peixe no trabalho? Ah, adivinha, os trouxas! Oh meu deus, e adivinha quem foi merecido a tal _belíssimo_ prêmio? Eu!  
Por que eu simplesmente não me mato, hein?

Essa vida era difícil. Eu nunca tinha imaginado algo parecido como aquilo no meu futuro, mas, infelizmente, aconteceu. Eu ainda não sabia como lidar com aquilo, era tudo tão estranho... Muitas vezes eu tinha quem fizesse as coisas para mim, quem _trabalhasse_ para mim de todos os modos, mas dessa vez eu estava definitivamente sozinho. Eu já vivia há um ano assim, e parecia que ainda não era aceitável; mas tinha que ser. Cada dia era mais cansaço, mais indiferença, mais mudança, mais _desespero_. Eu realmente não fui feito para _aquele_ tipo de vida.

**-HD-**

Um barulho extremamente irritante me fez acordar, de novo.  
Todos os dias da semana eram assim, o pior, só de imaginar que eu estava acordando as 5 da manhã, eu tinha vontade de tacar aquele despertador na parede, mas, como sempre, eu não podia fazer isso.  
Tateei a mesa ao lado da cama, mas não achei a merda do despertador. Abri meus olhos já irritado, me condenando mil vezes ao fazer. Quando abri, as cortinas estavam abertas, e o sol adentrava meu quarto com uma felicidade, que se resolvesse irradiar mais, me queimava, literalmente. Eu já bufava de tanta irritação, o despertador ainda tocava, e eu _ainda_ não tinha achado-o. Mais um _ótimo_ dia.  
Me levantei da cama, com evidente irritação e preguiça, e procurei meu despertador como louco. Aquele bip's já estavam me deixando perturbado. E não era para menos, era? Diga-me, se você estivesse no meu lugar, como se sentiria? Irradiante, igual aquele sol miserável que faziam minhas pupilas doerem naquele momento? Ah, eu acho que não.

O barulho parecia cada vez mais perto, e logo não foi difícil encontrá-lo. Estava caído embaixo da cama, quase ao lado da cabeceira. Como ele foi parar ali, eu não sei.

Peguei o maldito do chão, sentei-me na cama, e, como sempre, tentei descobrir como desligá-lo. Esses aparelhos trouxas eram estranhos e difíceis de entender, certo? Tinha muito botão, eu definitivamente não sabia manuseá-lo.  
Os bip's continuavam, minha cabeça já explodia, e aquela coisa não queria desligar. Merlim, porque tinha que ser tão difícil apertar um único botão para desligar? Bom, difícil de apertar não era, o difícil era saber _qual _apertar.

"droga!" - A esse ponto eu já estava dando pequenas porradas no despertador.  
Eu não sei se tinha comentado, mas eu sou muito temperamental.  
Um dos meus _adoráveis_ vizinhos, uma vez, já falou para eu freqüentar um tal de psicólogo. Eu não sei quem é esse cara, mas eu não gostei do jeito que ele me indicou, e pelo desprezo, não parecia ser algo agradável. Tudo porque eu chutei meu carro quando ele não queria ligar e já estava, com toda certeza, atrasado para o trabalho. Tudo bem... Eu falei umas palavras que eu aprendi por aqui, como: "Seu filho da puta, anda logo caralho!" Mas não acho que isso foi uma ofensa. Isso, por outro lado, extravasa todo o ódio que você sente no momento, é bem relaxante.

"QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA?" –Eu gritei, jogando o despertador, finalmente, na parede. Assim eu ouvi aquele barulho, e logo o despertador, ou melhor, ex-despertador, estava jogado em pedaços no chão. Eu prometi que não ia fazer isso, mas eu não estava muito bem àquela manhã. Só de pensar que eu ainda tinha trabalho, e aturar os meus _amigos_ _de trabalho_ falando no meu ouvido, eu já desabava. Infelizmente, compromissos tinham hora, e eu não podia dizer que não.  
No outro lado da cama, na outra cabeceira, tinha mais um relógio. Mas esse eu gostava. Esse não apitava, esse não me acordava, esse não me estressava. Rolei pela cama de casal, (que eu ainda não entendia o motivo de ter uma, já que não existiam dois na minha vida) e peguei o relógio.  
Eram exatas 5:17 da madrugada. Aquele relógio era meio grande, e tinham letras que praticamente nos mandavam parar para ler de tão grandes, e foi assim que eu fiz. Em letras explicitas, embaixo do horário, estava o dia da semana: Domingo.

"AAAAAAAAH!" –gritei novamente, afundei minha cara no travesseiro, e tentei voltar a dormir. Eu odiava a vida trouxa. Eu odiava a minha vida.

Meu nome? Draco Malfoy, prazer!  
Mas, eu não duvido que vocês já tenham percebido isso.

_Continua..._

**-HD-**

**

* * *

  
**

Heey, gente! Resolvi fazer outra fanfic, e apaguei aquela minha primeira HD. Bom, me desculpe, a princípio. Não sei, mas não achei aquela legal. Eu realmente, realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa nova, para que eu continue. Espero por reviews, oks?  
O próximo capítulo eu prometo que será um pouquinho maior. Na verdade, ele é maior. Já esta pronto, e é no segundo que as coisas começam mesmo. *___________________*  
Então, até!


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfic:** Meu nome? Draco Malfoy, prazer.

**Autora:**

**Beta:** hmm... Ok, não tem.

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter... Muito de vocês sabem o resto da história, certo?

**Desclaimer:** Draco, Harry, Slash...

**-HD-**

"Ah meu deus!" –E onde estava aquele despertador estúpido na hora em que realmente precisamos?  
Já eram 7:32, mais uma vez, eu estava atrasado para o trabalho.  
Ah, se não mencionei, eu trabalho com medicina. Trabalho de segunda a sábado, aos domingos, eu tenho um substituto, que ainda está cursando a faculdade, mas usa quase os mesmos métodos de trabalho que o meu. Eu já cursei a faculdade de medicina por uns dois anos. Eu não sabia, mas eu até que tenho um dom para o cargo. Bom, se não fosse isso, eu já estaria demitido, claro. Até que ganho um dinheiro bom, para quem vive no mundo trouxa. Mas esse dinheiro não se compara ao dinheiro que a família Malfoy possuía. Eu, naquele tempo, não precisava _trabalhar_ para viver, mas agora é uma obrigação.

Como previa, não dava tempo para um banho.  
Tudo bem que meus banhos eram demorados, mas dessa vez eu havia batido meu record de atraso.  
Meu chefe ficava incrivelmente estressado com o meu jeito _pontual _de ser. É até engraçado, só não tanto pois ele desconta meus atrasos no salário. Todo o mês, tínhamos, em média, umas três reuniões só falando de atrasos no mês. Era estranho, pois eu costumava ser muito pontual na minha adolescência. Ainda mais na hora das refeições. Na época de Hogwarts, se você não corresse, perderia o melhor das refeições, independentemente de qual fosse. E sabe, "Malfoys não perdiam nada."

**-HD-**

A essa hora, eu já estava entrando em histeria. Corri para o banheiro, tentando ao menos dar uma escovada rápida nos dentes, afinal eu era médico.  
Não é muito higiênico não escovar os dentes para anunciar uma morte, ou até mesmo salvação. Não que eu gostasse de mortes... Pelo contrário. Não foram muito boas as minhas experiências de quase mortes, e as pessoas, que mesmo eu admitindo não gostar ou odiar, doeram quando se foram. E o pior: Muitas eu vi com os próprios olhos. Ah, eu nunca gostei de lembrar-me disso.  
O pessoal da faculdade perguntava muito sobre o meu passado, e o que eu fazia? Claro, mentia. Eu aprendi a fazer muito isso em Hogwarts.  
Depois de escovar, fui para meu armário, peguei uma blusa social branca, e desesperadamente abotoava os botões, enquanto corria para achar minha calça. PORQUE TANTO BOTÃO?

"Droga!" –Eu murmurava, tentando agora fechar o zíper da calça. Havia emperrado, ou eu estava gordo? Meu deus, eu estava gordo?  
Peguei uma escova de cabelo, e penteei meus fios loiros em uma franja bem grande, um tipo de penteado que eu raramente uso. Eu até que ficava charmoso daquele jeito, mas aquela franja incomodava os olhos. Não, eu não usava gel de cabelo. É uma fórmula estranha, e pelo que soube, isso estraga o cabelo. E, bem... Eu não quero meu cabelo ruim, certo?  
Sentei-me na cama, botando meu sapato, que naquele momento parecia um sapato de bebê por estar tão pequeno. Meu deus, eu havia me transformado em gigante? Não é possível!

"Cadê você, cadê você..." –Eu tratava a minha pasta de trabalho como um cachorro todas as manhãs. Mas eu realmente queria que ela fosse. Que quando eu chamasse, ela viesse; não que eu fosse obrigado a procurá-la, me fazendo perder mais e mais tempo; e aumentando as reuniões e broncas do mês.

Agora, eu descia as escadas com uma velocidade, que se eu me atrevesse um pouquinho mais, eu com certeza cairia. Eu não gosto muito de correr. Ainda mais em dia de trabalho; me faz suar e ficar com cara de abobalhado, e eu não gosto de me apresentar assim no meu trabalho, mas naquele dia era preciso.  
Já lá em baixo, abri a geladeira, peguei um pão com mortadela que eu tinha deixado pela metade do lanche da madrugada (Meu deus, Malfoy comendo sobra. Aquela vida estava realmente mexendo comigo), coloquei-o na boca e fui pegar a chave do carro que eu tinha deixado em cima da bancada do telefone. Pelo menos, a chave não tinha sumido ou caído, para mais um de meus infelizes atrasos.  
Eu a peguei, peguei a chave da porta, que estava ao lado, botei a mão nos bolsos, olhei envolta para ver se não falta nada, e...

"O peixe!" –E lá vou eu botar comida pro peixe. Bem, eu não gostava dele, mas eu não ia matá-lo, certo? Eu só voltaria pra casa 24:30, não era justo com o pequena peixe. Era bonitinho, apesar de não fazer nada. Ele não me incomoda, só atrapalha meu dia-a-dia. Sim, eu já pensei em ter uma empregada. Mas não seria muito bom ter ou saber que tem uma mulher dentro da minha casa fazendo uma "suposta" faxina. Ah, e eu não contrataria um homem mesmo! Por quê? Err... Um dia eu ainda te conto.  
Mas, nada que uma máquina de comida automática para peixes não resolva, não é? Não, eu não tenho. _Ainda_

"Certo: pasta, peixe, chave, sapato, cabelo, pão.. É, ok !" –Era assim minha rotina. Mas a culpa é toda do despertador, senão, eu já estaria lá... Ta! Fui eu que quebrei o despertador, certo... Mas por uma causa justa, ta bom? Eu não gosto de trabalhar, eu não gosto de barulhos, eu não gosto de acordar cedo: muito menos em um domingo.

**-HD-**

Como eu esperava, a recepcionista e os meus "_amigos de trabalho_" me olhavam de cara feia, me julgando da cabeça aos pés. Qual era o problema de eu me atrasar algumas horinhas? Bem, quem nunca se atrasou, afinal? Tudo bem que eu atrasava muito... Ah! Comprem um despertador regular para mim, que tal? Assim eu nunca vou me atrasar. Mas que droga!

Ok, qual era o problema agora? Me olhavam com total reprovação, uns de medo, outro de desprezo. Eu que deveria olhar assim pra vocês, seus sangue-ruim!  
Será que alguém aqui sabia que um dia eu fui bruxo e comensal da morte, por acaso? Esse hospital era muito estranho, eu não sei por que ainda trabalho nele. Eu não sei mesmo.

Mal tinha começado o dia e eu já estava cansado. Bom, como eu tinha dito, eu não gosto de correr para o trabalho, e quando se corre logo quando acorda... ah! Isso me deixa exausto.  
Tentei deixar meu pequeno incidente daquela manhã de lado e começar a minha _ótima_ segunda-feira bem, para não começar logo de mal-humor. Não tinha muitos conhecidos aqui, e quando eu estou de mau-humor, eu tenho porque dizer que não conheço ninguém. É, todos me evitam.  
Sentei na minha mesa do escritório que eu dividia com seis, mas que agora só tinham dois, e tentei respirar só um pouco do pouco tempo que me restava antes de começar mais uma agitação.  
Aquilo era cansativo e frustrante. Ainda mais com tantos olhares em cima de você, parecia até que você tinha cometido um assassinato.  
Eu estava cansado. Não só daquela manhã, ou daquele trabalho, mas sim daquela vida!  
Eu nunca me veria como um trouxa. Nem nos piores pesadelos. Hogwarts, apesar do ultimo ano, foi um paraíso. Tirando meu temperamento e meu jeito rude de ser, que me impedia de fazer muitas coisas naqueles anos de ouro, eu gostava.  
Eu queria mesmo ter feito mais amigos ou algo do tipo naquele tempo, mas eu era tão desprezível e tolo, que agora eu me arrependo amargamente por isso. É, eu sei, Malfoys não se arrependem pelo erro cometido. Mas eu mudei. Não existe mais Malfoys, só Malfoy. Eu não tenho mais ninguém, mas eu não lamentava _todos os dias_ por isso.  
Mas eu ainda lamentava.

Ainda perdido em pensamentos, com um incomodo nó na garganta ao lembrar de meus pais, eu vi uma garotinha parada na porta do meu escritório, com os olhos vermelhos e cheios de água, com algumas lágrimas escorrendo pela bochecha, me olhando como se eu fosse a sua salvação.

**-HD-**

A menina tinha olhos bem verdes, agora ainda mais claros por estar evidentemente chorando, cabelos negros, pouco encaracolado na ponta, com uma pequena franjinha para o lado.  
Era uma gracinha, e me lembrava alguém.

Aquela menina me fez sair de meus devaneios quando veio correndo e me abraçou com toda a força que podia. Ela apertou meu pescoço soluçando, quase que me forçando a abraçá-la.  
Eu fiquei meio abismado, mas logo a abracei também.  
Os dois dentro do escritório e todos do lado de fora pararam de fazer o que estavam fazendo para prestar atenção na calorosa cena que se passava comigo e com a garotinha.  
Eu não sabia o que acontecia com a pequena garota agora em meus braços, mas se não tivesse tanta gente olhando, eu estaria chorando junto com ela.  
Sim, aquele hospital vivia de fofoqueiros. Mas naquele momento eu não me importei exatamente com aquilo. Eu só queria mesmo poder ajudar, independentemente do que fosse, só para fazer aquela menininha parar de chorar.  
Eu ajoelhei de frente a garota, ainda abraçado a ela, sem entender muito bem o porquê daquilo. Tirei suas mãozinhas que estavam envolta da minha cintura e sua cabeça que agora estava enterrada em meu ombro. A menina soluçava sem parar um segundo. Eu botei ela de frente pra mim, limpei umas lágrimas que ainda caiam, mas ela agora tinha uma expressão desesperada, sem ao menos me deixar falar.

"POR FAVOR, ME AJUDA!" –Ela gritou desesperadamente, quase pulando, enquanto agarrava meu ombro.  
E agora eu que estava desesperado.

"Ei, ei, calma querida. Me diz, devagar, o que aconteceu." –Eu tentava acalmar a garotinha, mas ela parecia que iria explodir de tanta angustia. Seus olhos encheram mais de água quando eu disse aquilo, e meu aperto no coração cresceu mais.

"O MEU PAI! EU NÃO QUERO PERDER ELE, EU NÃO QUERO PERDER ELE! EU PRECISO DO MEU PAI!" –Eu a olhava desnorteado. Ela agora tinha sua respiração dificultada, seu peito subia e descia freneticamente, enquanto ela arfava alto. Ainda chorava, me puxando pela mão com a maior força que tinha, mas claro, era inútil. Eu queria ajudar, mas eu não sabia o que era.

"Shh... Calma, meu amor. Você não vai perder ele, ok? Eu prometo." –Eu tentava assimilar algo parecido com o que ela dizia, mas parecia não dar certo. Acariciava seus cabelos negros, em mais uma tentativa inútil em acalmá-la. Mas a garota parecia nem ao menos sentir meu toque de tanto desespero que continha nela;  
Então eu apelei para a direta: "Ele está passando mal, é isso? Ele está aqui no hospital?" –Ela era uma criança, aparentava ter no máximo 5 anos. Eu não podia simplesmente perguntar se o pai dela estava morrendo, certo? Assim eu teria de cuidar de dois, e eu estava com medo que aquela garota piorasse. Não, não me veja mal, eu quero ajudar, e muito.

"Ah-aham..." –Ela acenou com a cabeça, ainda chorando, me puxando com mais força, e eu resolvi ceder. Fui puxado pela garota, e quando sai do escritório, pude perceber que o hospital todo estava na minha porta. Meu deus, eles não tinham mais o que fazer não, é?  
Eu resolvi ignorar e me focar na garotinha, que me puxava com muita força e rapidez, já que eu havida cedido.  
Eu comecei a refreá-la, com medo que ela batesse em alguma coisa ou em alguém, ela chorava, e sua vista podia estar embaçada ou algo do tipo.  
Eu tentei que ela acompanhasse meu ritmo, e logo estávamos lado a lado.

"Onde está a sua mãe?" –Eu perguntei. Uma garotinha daquele tamanho não podia andar pelo mundo assim, tinha que ter um responsável com ela ali, ainda mais, tinha um homem morrendo aos olhos de uma garota de 4 anos. Se aos meus olhos de 17, foi uma tortura...

"EU NÃO TENHO! PELO AMOR DE DEUS, VAMOS, O MEU PAI, ELE, ELE..." –A garota parou de repente, esfregando a mão nos olhos com força, como se tentando esconder e espantar as lágrimas que agora corriam sem piedade.  
Talvez lembrar que não tinha mãe era doloroso, ainda mais com um pai não muito bem, certo? Eu resolvi parar de perguntar e somente seguir a garota.  
Agora eu estava determinado a ajudá-la a salvar aquele homem que ela tanto amava, e que era o único que ela aparentemente tinha.  
Eu ainda não tinha entendido porque a garota tinha ido numa sala tão longe, chamar logo a mim, já que ainda não tínhamos chegado. Tinham tantos outros médicos em tantas outras salas antes de mim, ela foi justamente até mim pedir ajuda.  
Eu estava ficando encantado pela força de vontade daquela garota.

E agora eu esperava por tudo. Mesmo que ele estivesse morto, eu o traria de volta a vida. Eu via que aquela menina precisava dele para ao menos respirar.

Quando chegamos no corredor onde o homem estava, ainda não podia ver quem era. Eu percebi que a garota apertou o passo, e dessa vez eu resolvi ceder novamente, indo na rapidez dela.  
Eu estava sentindo um conhecido medo no peito. Um medo que eu não sentia há um tempo. Um medo que eu só senti na ultima batalha com o Lord. Mas eu estava gostando daquele medo. De algum modo eu sabia que eu não precisava ter medo, pois eu salvaria aquele homem, só para ver a menina sorrir. Mas outra parte de mim sentia que não era por isso que eu estava com medo; outra parte de mim sabia que eu ia salvar o homem, e que o problema era outro.

Assim, quando chegamos perto o suficiente para eu ver a face do tão esperado homem, eu senti meu coração parar.  
E aquilo, eu juro que nunca esperava.

_continua..._

**-HD-**

_Pequenas observações e respostas de algumas dúvidas:_  
Eu, no capítulo passado, disse que ele está no mundo trouxa a um ano. Mas são três, me desculpe o erro de digitação.  
E sobre o despertador. É que ele já teve muitos, e quebrou quase todos, mas ele sabia que não podia fazer isso. É como se fosse uma rotina na vida dele quebrar os despertadores. E já que toda vez era um diferente, ele não sabia desligar.

* * *

**A**EAE ! Bom, como eu falei, eu gostei bastante desse cap.  
Eu falei que esse era maior. Não muito, tudo bem, mas um pouco.  
Então, no próximo capítulo a coisa REALMENTE vai funcionar! *-*  
Até lá então, meus amores. Espero por mais review. Não sabem como eu gosto delas *---*


End file.
